1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putting green apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new putting practice apparatus for practicing putting a golf ball on sloped surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a putting green apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, a putting green apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,917; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,145; U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,280; U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,661; U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,039; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 83,498.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new putting practice apparatus. The inventive device includes a plurality of base members being detachably connected end-to-end to form a continuous artificial putting green upon which a user can practice one""s putting with each of the base members having a front end, a back end, sides, a top surface with the top surfaces of the base members being contoured uniquely relative to one another with at least one of the base members including a hole disposed in the top surface thereof and being adapted to receive a golf ball; and also includes a cover removably and securely disposed upon the top surfaces of the base members with the cover being adapted to allow a user to practice one""s putting thereupon with the cover including a back end and a front end; and further includes a fastening assembly for fastening the cover upon the base members; and further includes a ball return assembly for returning a ball from said hole to the user.
In these respects, the putting practice apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing putting a golf ball on sloped surfaces.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of putting green apparatus now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new putting practice apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for practicing putting: a golf ball on sloped surfaces.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new putting practice apparatus which has many of the advantages of the putting green apparatus mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new putting practice apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art putting green apparatus, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of base members being detachably connected end-to-end to form a continuous artificial putting green upon which a user can practice one""s putting with each of the base members having a front end, a back end, sides, a top surface with the top surfaces of the base members being contoured uniquely relative to one another with at least one of the base members including a hole disposed in the top surface thereof and being adapted to receive a golf ball; and also includes a cover removably and securely disposed upon the top surfaces of the base members with the cover being adapted to allow a user to practice one""s putting thereupon with the cover including a back end and a front end; and further includes a fastening assembly for fastening the cover upon the base members; and further includes a ball return assembly for returning a ball from said hole to the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures; methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new putting practice apparatus which has many of the advantages of the putting green apparatus mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new putting practice apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art putting green apparatus, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new putting practice apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new putting practice apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new putting practice apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such putting practice apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new putting practice apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new putting practice apparatus for practicing putting a golf ball on sloped surfaces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new putting practice apparatus which includes a plurality of base members being detachably connected end-to-end to form a continuous artificial putting green upon which a user can practice one""s putting with each of the base members having a front end, a back end, sides, a top surface with the top surfaces of the base members being contoured uniquely relative to one another with at least one of the base members including a hole disposed in the top surface thereof and being adapted to receive a golf ball; and also includes a cover removably and securely disposed upon the top surfaces of the base members with the cover being adapted to allow a user to practice one""s putting thereupon with the cover including a back end and a front end; and further includes a fastening assembly for fastening the cover upon the base members; and further includes a ball return assembly for returning a ball from said hole to the user.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new putting practice apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use anywhere and that actually returns the ball once it it putted in the hole.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new putting practice apparatus that allows for the user to effectively and easily lengthen and shorten the putting as desired.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.